Kakashi um ninja entre o passado e o futuro
by Rinilirio
Summary: Kakashi passou parte de sua vida carregando um peso em suas costas como se ele fosse a o pior ninja do mundo. Ao longo dos anos ganhou o respeito de todos e a admiração de muitos. Hatake era conhecido e temido. Hoje ele é o Sexto Hokage, mas seu coração ainda carrega marcas e tristezas. Ele vivia o sonho de Obito, mas qual era o seu sonho o que Hatake desejava em seu intimo.
1. 1 - Uma bela manha

Uma bela manha

O sol da amanha entrava no escritório do Hokage e a leve brisa da primavera chamava o Hokega para passear na Vila, mas a quantidade de trabalho que ele tinha o impedia de sair daquela sala.

Ele tinha muito trabalho como Hokage e isso não era a pior parte o que mais incomodava era o fato que ele nunca conseguia ficar sozinho. Sempre tinha um ANBU ou shinobi cuidando de sua segurança e quando ele andava na Vila sempre tinha pessoas ao seu redor conversando e o cumprimentando, mas o hoje o dia estava tão lindo a manha era tão bela que ele não aguentou e viu que precisava ficar sozinho e fora do escritorio.

Ele chamou o ANBU que estava de vigia e o ordenou com uma voz firme e decidida.

"-Estou saindo não quero ninguém me seguindo. Essa manha quero ficar sozinho!" Com o tom de voz firme o ANBU apenas balançou a cabeça e se retirou, apesar do Hokage ser um bom homem nenhum ANBU era louco para desafiar ou desobedecer uma ordem dele, mesmo sabendo que aquela ordem era um absurdo o ANBU não estava disposto a falar nada, apenas a obedecer.

Ele saiu do escritório e seguiu rumo ao único lugar que ele queria estar naquela bela manha de primavera e se sentiu feliz, pois ele sabia que realmente estava sozinho. Quando ele chegou a Pedra Memorial ele pode soltar uma respiração profunda como estivesse reconhecendo o peso que estava em seus ombros e olhando para o céu com um olhar triste ele falou bem baixinho como contasse um segredo.

"-Obito, você acha que estou fazendo um bom trabalho? Sabe, toda vez que eu recebo um relatório com a perda de um ninja eu me pergunto se fiz a formação certa eu me sinto responsável. Eu quero ser um bom Hokage ate o Naruto poder assumir o meu lugar, mas antes de tudo eu também quero ser um bom Hokage pela Rin e por você..." Nesse momento uma leve brisa sobrou sobre ele como se o acariciasse, seu olhar ela triste e a única coisa que o hokage gostaria naquele momento é que Obito pudesse responder.

Naquele momento ele olhou para traz, pois sabia que não estava mais sozinho. Ao se virar ele viu Yamato com um sorriso muito generoso e naquele instante Hatake Kakashi sabia que tinha um amigo para a vida todo e para todos os momentos. Yamato não era apenas um ninja que ele confiava, mas um amigo fiel. Yamato olhou para Kakashi e disse com um tom de voz amigo.

"-Rokudaime Hokage, não se sinta culpado pelas perdas todos nos sabemos que podemos morrer em uma missão e o senhor sempre faz ótimas escolhas para cada missão. Por favor não se culpe, pois tenho certeza que o Uchiha Obito esta muito feliz com o seu trabalho."

Kakashi acenou a cabeça aceitando o que o amigo acabava de dizer e respondeu com um sorriso. Mais uma vez o vento da primavera soprou entre eles e por alguns minutos eles permaneceram em silencio, ate que Kakashi se virou e disse com um sorrisinho e um tom de voz para provocar o amigo.

"-Tenzo eu achei que tinha dado ordens claras que gostaria de ficar sozinho!" Nesse mesmo instante Yamato franziu a testa e respondeu quase gritando.

"-Rokudaime Hokage por favor que já pedi ao senhor umas mil vezes para não me chamar de Tenzo." Imediatamente Kakashi retrucou "-Sim, sim, tá, tá eu tinha me esquecido." Disse colocando a mão na cabeça e olhando com uma cara de preguiça.

"- O senhor disse que não queria nenhum ninja que estivesse fazendo a sua segurança então senhor Rokudaime Hokage eu estou aqui como amigo." Disse Yamato enquanto recordava que logo após a saída de Kakashi do escritório Shikamaru o chamou e contou sobre a ordem do Hokage e que precisava que alguém que se aproximasse sem parecer que ele estava sendo vigiado.

"-Já falei para parar de me chamar assim de Rokudaime Hokage é muito formal!" disse Kakashi bem relaxado e com as mãos no bolso. Yamato retrucou mais uma vez, ele sabia que kakashi tinha o dom de tirar ele do serio. "- O senhor é o meu Hokage e sabe que eu não posso simplesmente te chamar de Kakashi-sanpai." Kakashi se virou novamente para a Pedra Memorial e com um suspiro disse "- Voce precisa relaxar um pouco, Obito ele acha que eu não sei que esta de baba-de-hokage hoje!" Se virando novamente para Yamato ele disse "- Você acha que não sei que Shikamaru te mandou para cá? Eu só precisava de um momento sozinho para conversar com um velho amigo." Naquele instante Yamato percebei como Kakashi se sentia e como ele precisava desse tempo para ele, pois desde que assumiu a posição de Hokage ele não tinha conseguido um tempo só dele.

Yamato acenou com a cabeça concordando com o que o homem de cabelos cinza e de olhar triste estava dizendo. O vento soprou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez os dois sentiram um cheiro diferente e no mesmo instante Yamato tinha se colocado na frente de Kakashi em posição de defesa. Quando olharam para frente viram em uma arvore uma mulher muito bonita com olhos grandes e verdes, cabelo ondulado e cor de sangue, pele branca como de uma porcelana. Estava vestida com um vestido floral e não tinha nenhuma badana identificando de que vila ela era. E com uma voz muito suave ela disse.

"-Hatake Kakashi você fica muito bem sem o sharigan!" e medindo de cima para baixo Yamato ela continuou "-vejo que Rokudaime Hokage sai apenas com um ninja para protege-lo ou ele confia muito em você ou ele se garante muito!" Ela terminou sua frase com um sorriso sarcástico e naquele momento ela pulou e parou do lado da pedra memorial de frente para eles.

"-Quem é você e o que deseja em Konoha? Disse kakashi alerto em posição de ataque, afinal ele não sabia como aquela mulher tinha se aproximado deles sem ser sentida e como ela não tinha uma badana que dizia de qual país ela era ele não sabia qual a sua intenção. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos de Hokage e apenas disse.

"Como seria a vida de todos se Hatake Kakashi fosse um garoto diferente? Como seria a vida de Obito se Kakashi não fosse um prodígio desde criança? Será que Nohara Rin teria se casaria com Uchiha Obito? Será que Hatake Kakashi seria Rokudaime Hokage se não tivesse recebido o Sharigan? É Hatake são muitas perguntas que você se faz, mas somente uma que você me fez..."

Naquele instante o homens de cabelos cinzas arregalou os olhos e pensava "Como ela sabe sobre essas coisas nunca falei isso em voz alta, quem é ela? Ela me olha me olha como se visse toda aminha alma".


	2. 2 - Antes da dor eu sou o Hokage

"-Me perdoa... Amigo aguente firme eu não posso te perder... Kakashi-senpai, você é a única família que eu tenho..." Essa era a única coisa que Kakashi conseguia ouvir entre clarões e escuridão a voz de Yamato falando que ele era sua única família foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de abrir os olhos e com a visão embasada perceber que estava no hospital.

"-O que aconteceu." Kakashi se sentou na cama e perguntou, Yamato virou para ele com um sorriso de alivio, pois ele se sentia culpado pelo acontecido. Sakura o examinava e dizia "-Calma Kakashi-sensei, do que você se lembra? Sente alguma dor?"

O homem de cabelos cinza olhou pela janela e percebeu que algo estava estranho, mas ainda não sabia o que era. Não se lembrada de muita coisa, apenas de um toque em sua testa e de estar com a mulher misteriosa em um vale de lírios brancos em um dia ensolarado, mas ele não sabia o que era real ou um sonho.

FLASHBACK

Onde estamos? Dizia Kakashi olhando de um lado para outro procurando Yamato sem saber que lugar era aquele, pois o local lembrava um belo sonho com o céu azul e o sol brilhava forte como ao meio dia, esle estavam em um lindo vale coberto de lírios brancos e no horizonte parecia ter uma camada de neblina, uma neblina diferente. A mulher de cabelos cor de sangue olhou para ele com um sorriso em seus lábios e apenas disse.

"-Estamos em um lugar bom para conversar e aqui não seremos atrapalhados, mas, por favor, calma seu amigo esta seguro. E já que estamos aqui não vamos perder tempo" Disse se aproximando de Hatake sem desviar o olhar.

O hokage se manteve seu olhar firme e pegou uma kunai se preparando para a luta, mas a mulher de olhos verdes apenas disse.

"Você não esta cansado de pensa que ninja você seria se não tivesse recebido o sharigan? Ou se sua fama iria tão longe se você não tivesse sido Kakashi o ninja que copia?" Mas o Hokage com um grito firme disse para ela "- Como você sabe sobre esses pensamentos, o que você realmente quer?" Enquanto ele respondia observava a mulher em sua frente que aparentemente não tinha interesse em atacar. Ele conseguiu ver que ela tinha um colar com um pingente dourando e em formato de uma flor e que aquela flor era a única pista que ele tinha sobre ela ate o momento.

"- Eu posso mostrar e te dar a vida que realmente você deseja e garantir uma coisa com toda a certeza, você será sempre um excelente ninja mesmo na outra vida, mas uma coisa é certa, uma atitude sua no passado faria um futuro diferente e é por isso que eu estou aqui para te mostrar; mostrar o Hatake Kakashi, o ninja poderoso que você seria conhecido sem o sharinga e sem a suas perdas. Mostrar como você ainda pode ser." Disse a mulher de olhos verdes rodeando Kakashi que não consegui se mexer pensando no que ela estava dizendo tentando colocar seus sentimentos em ordens e fazer com que sua mente trabalhasse de forma logica.

FIM DE FHASHBACK

Kakashi olhou para Yamato e perguntou "- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? E o que aconteceu?" Yamato contou a Kakashi como a mulher os atacou e conseguiu imobilizar ele em poucos segundos e antes que antes dela o atacar Kakashi tinha entrado na frente para protegê-lo, mas a mulher disse com um sorriso "- Sempre salvando os amigos, mesmo que morra..." e que apenas estendeu as mãos e tocou na testa de Kakashi e ele caiu no chão no mesmo instante. Nessa hora Kakashi fechou os olhos e sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça colocando a mão na testa ele disse.

"- Que dizer que tudo levou apenas alguns instantes? Eu não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu a não ser de um pingente que ela estava usando." Hatake não queria contar sobre o que a mulher tinha dito, pois ele mesmo não lembrava de tudo que tinha vista e sua mente ainda estava confusa. Sua cabeça doía muito e Sakura percebeu que algo estava estranho em seu chakra e disse.

"- Kakashi-senei, por favor, você precisa se deitar um pouco para que eu possa saber o motivo de sua dor de cabeça." Mas o Hatake sabia que não tinha tempo para descansar que precisava dar ordens rápidas para proteger a vila. Então mesmo com dor de cabeça ele se levantou e disse. "- Yamato vá descansar agora mesmo, é uma ordem." Mas Yamato se sentia tão culpado que não queria deixar Kakashi sozinho novamente, então o hokage percebendo que ele não iria sair e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Yamato e disse. "- Eu sei que tem 2 ANBUs na porta, 6 no telhando e 4 nas janelas você acha que precisa ficar aqui realmente? Eu estou seguro você precisa ser examinado e descansar um pouco, amanha e eu te vejo. Somente amanha e eu não vou falar duas vezes." Yamato pensava como ele conseguia saber a quantidade de ANBUs sem ao menos sair do quarto, Kakashi-senpai era um ninja admirável e isso Yamato não podia negar. E assim percebeu que não tinha escolha a não ser obedecer então com um aceno de cabeça ele se virou e estava saindo antes de passar pela porta ele ouviu. "- Tenzo, você também é minha família, não vai me perder." Disse Kakashi com um sorriso sincero debaixo da mascara que cobria metade de seu rosto. Essas palavras fizeram com que Yamato sorrisse e se perdoasse.

Assim que ele saiu Kakashi levou a mão na cabeça novamente e foi obrigado a sentar, pois a dor estava muito forte. Sakura queria ajudar, mas o Hokage estava disposto a continuar a trabalhar então chamou um AMBU que estava de vigia e Sai- e deu uma ordem. "Quero que vocês observem ao redor da vila sentido norte e sul e vão ate as nossas fronteiras veja se acham essa mulher se a virem não é para atacar, mas apenas observar essa missão é apenas para reconhecimento. Vocês entenderam?" Os dois com um aceno de cabeça concordaram e saíram para cumprir a ordem do Hokage.

Em seguida entrou Naruto e Sasuke falando todos preocupados e querendo saber o que tinha acontecido, mas só ouviram que o homem de cabelos cinza se virar e apenas disse. "- Preciso de vocês andando pela vila e vendo se a algo estranho, ate a gente descobrir o que essa mulher quer e de onde ela vem vocês dois não vão mais a missões. Proteger a Vila é o principal" No mesmo instante Naruto gritou dizendo: "- Eu quero ir atrás dessa mulher, você não pode me manter longe de missões!" Mas Sasuke se virou saindo da sala e disse "- Naruto, o hokage esta pensando na vila" Então Kakashi completou "- Preciso saber que a vila esta segura e que não preciso me preocupar com ataques surpresas." Depois de ouvir isso Naruto consegui entender o que Kakashi estava pedindo e desejou ser um bom hokage como seu senei era.

Hatake sentou na cama novamente sua cabeça não parava de doer, mas ele não tinha tempo para isso precisava dar ordens e cuidar de tudo, talvez, isso era apenas uma desculpa para não pensar no que a mulher de cabelos cor de sangue tinha dito. Assim ele mandou chamar Shikamau.

Sakura ainda estava no quarto tentando fazer com que Kakashi descanse para que ela pudesse voltar a examina-lo, mas o hokage queria continuar trabalhando. Então ele se sentou na cama e começou a desenhar o pingente, mas por causa da forte dor de cabeça teve que parar a dor estava tão forte agora que ele não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos.

Sakura e Shikamaru não sabiam como ajudar, e ficaram preocupados, pois Kakashi mal conseguia abrir os olhos de tanta dor, mas viram o desenho que ele tinha conseguido fazer. "- Esse deve ser a flor que estava no pingente da mulher que o Hokage viu, vou começar a procurar agora mesmo sobre essa flor." Sakura acenou concordando, pois de repente poderia existir algo lá para ajudar com a sua dor de cabeça do Hokage, mas antes de Shikamaru sair uma senhora com moça entraram no quarto de disseram.

"- Essa flor é o símbolo do clã Lírios. E eu estou aqui pra ajudar." Olhando para o hokage na cama sem mal conseguir abrir os olhos ela deu um sorriso e dizer " – Hatake quem diria que o menino isolado se tornaria hokage".

Ele olhou para a senhora e antes de desmaiar conseguiu dizer "- Vovó Sansa Lin a senhora esta viva".


End file.
